


Short Way Home

by allhailgrilledcheesus



Series: Rhack One-Shots [5]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Drunk!Rhys, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, exhausted!Vaughn, homophobic slur, i modeled Rhys after my drunk self, it's just the one though, saviour!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailgrilledcheesus/pseuds/allhailgrilledcheesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaughn has coerced Rhys to go clubbing with him but at what cost?</p>
<p>based on this prompt "Anonymous asked: Jack picking rhys up from a bar, he's wayy to drunk and wants to fight everyone and eventually just passes out in the car (plz make it vaughn who called Jack to pick rhys up)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda went off piste again lol but the general feel is there, enjoy your Rhack fluff

Rhys was promised by Vaughn that this Saturday wasn't going to be like the last time the accountant had weaseled him into going out. That time Rhys had ended up crashed on Fiona’s couch with no memory of how he had even gotten there because he had only gone out with Vaughn that night. Thankfully, Snapchat was his saviour as always and the sisters were mean as always and filmed Rhys arriving at their door and practically falling into the apartment. So, when Vaughn bought shots, Rhys didn’t even attempt to hide the fact that he rolled his eyes. 

“None of that now! You haven’t been out properly since you started seeing Jack and you need to let off some steam,” Vaughn gently placed the glasses on their shared table and grinned up at Rhys, the smell of vodka permeating the air between them.

“I haven’t been out because the sight of shots makes me want to die.” Rhys crossed his arms and tried to look like he wasn’t interested in what his best friend was proffering. 

Vaughn just pouted slightly, trying to look as innocent as possible whilst sliding three of the six shots over to Rhys’s side of the table. Rhys just continued to side eye them, knowing sooner or later he was going to succumb to peer pressure. 

Vaughn threw his hands up in mock surrender, “Fine. If you don’t drink them I’m going to ask them to play your old emo-phase videos that are still on YouTube for the entire bar to see.” 

“Vaughn!” Rhys’s eyebrows shot up only for them to be knitted the next second as he looked his friend dead in the eye and downed the three shots without breaking eye contact. 

Vaughn looked impressed before adding, “You can make the _face_ now,” so Rhys could show how disgusted he was with the taste of the alcohol with a bodily shudder whilst Vaughn laughed and did his shots, albeit at a much slower pace.

Rhys stood up and went to get another round (not of shots but of something more palatable) because he was no quitter and if he was in for a penny, he was in for a pound. This continued for a short while before Rhys decided he needed to dance. The bar the pair was in was a sports bar so there was ambient music but nothing to really _dance_ to. So, Rhys signalled to Vaughn that he should follow him and stood up from the stool he was sitting on. Being so tall meant that Rhys’s drunken wobble was slightly more obvious than Vaughn’s but he managed to rectify himself and make his way down to the closest club.

The two men managed to get inside with little resistance, which was strange considering the state the two of them were in and they both made their way immediately to the dance floor. The floor they’d walked in on seemed to be the cheesy music one as _Teenage Dirtbag_ started blaring over the speakers. Rhys closed his eyes and started screaming along to the song like everyone else around him, getting thoroughly lost in the music. So lost that he didn’t realise that Vaughn had even gone anywhere so when his friend appeared with drinks in his hands, Rhys jumped slightly but took the bottle and started drinking. 

A few songs later and Rhys was really out of it. The bass was pumping and he couldn’t work out why he didn’t do this every night. He felt _amazing_. However, this amazingness was suddenly interrupted by feeling hands around his hips and a body suddenly pressing into his back. Rhys let himself be ground on because, hey, he was out clubbing and was an attractive guy, who wouldn’t want a piece of him? It was only when he felt lips on his neck did Rhys pull away from the person behind him. 

“What the fuck?” Rhys screamed at the guy he was so close to just a moment ago. The guy tried to scream something at him but by the look on his face, it wasn’t very nice. This shouting match could not be heard over the music, however, so any profanities slung at each other were not heard. Rhys just waved the guy off and tried to return to dancing to the music. That was when the guy grabbed Rhys’s arm to pull him back around. Rhys let it happen but not without his fist connecting with this _dickbag’s_ chest. 

The look on the other guy’s face was not something to be reckoned with and even in his inebriated state, Rhys knew that he had fucked up. The tall man’s expression went from ‘drunkenly-cocky’ to ‘I-am-fearing-for-my-life’ in nanoseconds. The other man pulled his arm back, preparing for a punch, and Rhys just froze in fear. Thankfully someone pulled him away just in time so that the fist connected with someone else’s head. A fight ensued with Rhys being dragged away by the arm, the drink in his hand was now lost to the club’s floor. He mourned the loss of it slightly but was brought back to reality by suddenly breathing in fresh air. 

Rhys saw that his saviour was Vaughn, who looked considerably more pissed off than worried as he was talking into the phone at someone. Rhys slumped against the wall of the club, waving away the bouncer when he tried to communicate with him, pointing to his friend to say that he was being taken care of. 

Vaughn returned some minutes later and sat down next to his friend. “You’re an asshole you know that right?” 

“Yes. But i’m your asshole and you love me for it.” Rhys booped Vaughn’s nose to emphasise the point. 

Vaughn tried to stop the smile from spreading across his face as he was still angry with his friend, but when he felt Rhys’ head hit his shoulder, all negative thoughts went away. 

After about five minutes, the dickbag from before was thrown out of the club, significantly more beaten and bruised than he was before. 

“You!” The guy whipped around to face the pair sitting on the ground. Vaughn stood up and left Rhys to almost hit his head on the ground, but the lanky man managed to catch himself just in time. 

“You _shits_ got me kicked out of here! I’m gonna beat you into the ground you pair of _fags_!” 

The drunk lunged at Vaughn and he raised his hands up defensively only to find that the punch never connected. The guy was thrown to the ground next to him with a face full of tarmac. The guy, after a moment to recover from the shock of being thrown down, managed to scrabble to his feet and was stumbling off into the night. 

When Vaughn looked up he let out a sigh of relief. Jack stood there with his hands on his hips, looking down at Rhys whose head was lolling slightly to the side. 

“Thank you Jack. I just… ugh! I didn’t know what to do so I called you and I never realised how-” Jack cut Vaughn off by waving at him and pushing past him to bend down to talk to Rhys. 

“Hey cupcake, how’re we doing?” Rhys just raised his flesh hand in an ‘OK’ symbol and pressed it against his face. 

“Well, can you stand?” Rhys shook his head but persisted with the hand gesture. 

Jack laughed and wrapped his arm around the younger man and hoisted him to his feet. Rhys swayed a little bit but the hand was ever-present and pressed against his face. The pair made their way very slowly to Jack’s car and the older man shoved Rhys rather unceremoniously into the passenger’s seat. Jack avoided Rhys’s attempts at affection, batting away his grabby hands and attempts at kisses. 

Jack closed the door and turned to Vaughn. “Take this cash, get home safe, send Rhys a text to let him know you’re OK, and drink plenty of water.” Vaughn stood there dumbfounded for a moment and stared at the money in Jack’s hand for a moment. “A cab ain’t gonna pay for itself now is it? And uh,” Jack rubbed his free hand over the back of his neck, “thanks for calling me about Rhys.” With that, Jack grabbed Vaughn’s hand and shoved the money into it, turned around and got into the car. 

Vaughn was left looking down the road as the car drove away into the night.

* * *

When Rhys and Jack arrived at Jack’s apartment building, Rhys had a new lease of life and was trying to climb into Jack’s lap as they were driving along. Jack refused to indulge him so when Jack got out, Rhys whimpered slightly. 

“C’mon kiddo, out you come.” Jack tried to do the same position as before, with his arm supporting the younger man, but it seemed that Rhys had become suddenly floppy. Sighing, Jack pulled Rhys up into a bridal hold which the younger man seemed to think was hilarious. 

Walking through the foyer was not that bad apart from trying to hit the button for the elevator, which took several attempts. This was mainly down to the fact that Rhys was intent on kissing every part of Jack’s face that he could. 

The pair practically crashed into the apartment when Jack finally got the door open. Possibly propping Rhys up on the door was not the best of ideas, but hey, at least he was in the door. Rhys recovered from this bye giggling slightly and crawling his way towards the bedroom. Jack just shook his head and went and grabbed a glass of water before following Rhys. 

Jack set the glass down and set about trying to get Rhys out of his club-smelling clothes but it was a futile effort. Rhys was more intent on kissing Jack than he was anything else. No amount of ducking and weaving could prevent Rhys’s persistent efforts from finally getting through. 

Rhys nuzzled into Jack’s neck and quietly mumbled, “my hero,” or words to that effect which made Jack genuinely smile. 

“Well someone’s gotta be, eh?” Jack said back after he kissed the top of Rhys’s head. 

After a moment of just standing in each other’s embrace, Rhys had obviously had enough and positioned the pair to have Jack with the back of his legs hitting the bed. Jack was pushed down and managed to prop himself on his elbows in time to see Rhys messily pull his shirt over his head, nearly getting stuck in the process. Rhys’s hair was a mussed and the gel had been sweated out but Jack had never seen the younger man look more attractive. 

Rhys crawled on top of Jack and started peppering kisses along the older man’s jaw, pausing only to tug on his earlobe with his teeth, before making his way to his chest. Jack sighed with contentment with the ministrations, stifling a slight moan when Rhys nibbled on his ear, and leant his head back into the covers to allow the younger man more room to work.

“I,” kiss, “love,” kiss...

Suddenly, Rhys stopped and put all of his weight onto the other man. Jack let out breathy laugh as he realised that the younger man had fallen asleep on top of him. With that, Jack just carded his hand through the younger man’s slightly knotty hair and whispered, “I love you too, kiddo.”

* * *

Rhys woke up the next morning to find that he was not in his apartment. This was strange because he swore he was out with Vaughn last night. He tried not to remember it too hard as any amount of thinking hurt at that moment. Rhys looked down to see he was shirtless but had left his jeans and shoes on from the night before. He groaned and looked around for a clock. According to the clock on the bedside table it was the wrong side of noon and Rhys let out an audible groan. 

Taking in his surroundings, Rhys suddenly realised where he was. He was in Jack’s room. This meant Jack had picked him up. Which meant that Jack had seen him drunk. 

_Oh God Jack had seen him **drunk**._

Rhys reached for the glass of water left on the table and downed it in almost one gulp. After this, Jack entered the room with the most glorious thing Rhys had ever seen: two brown boxes that smelt of pizza.

Rhys simply sat up and made grabby hands at the older man, to which Jack simply laughed and set the boxes down on the bed. Rhys lunged for one and stuffed one into his mouth, moaning at how good the taste was. 

“Hey kitten,” Jack sat down next to Rhys on the bed and rubbed the younger man’s back, “how you doing?” In response, Rhys simply stuffed more pizza into his mouth. 

“How much do you remember of last night?” 

“Not mutch, to beh honescht,” Rhys tried to say through the pizza. 

“Well, you were a big one for affection, I can tell you that much. Very clingy, saying I was a hero and that I was amazing, god-like even…” Rhys shut him up by shoving pizza in his mouth. Little did Jack know, Rhys remembered that Jack had said he loved him for the first time. That was another matter for another time. For now, Rhys was content with the silence as the pair ate their food.

**Author's Note:**

> one day i swear i will write smut but that day is not today
> 
> wanted to write some self insert maybe? no clue but smut will happen soon? I have a plan for a big fic so idk
> 
> come say hi: therhackoning.tumblr.com


End file.
